killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jorhan Stahl
Jorhan Brimve Stahl is the main antagonist of ''Killzone 3'' and the Chaiman/CEO of Stahl Arms. Stahl is voiced by Malcolm McDowell. Biography Almost nothing is known of Stahl before the events of'' Killzone 3 except that he might have served in the Helghan military due his strategies and started to develop a love of politics, he was also a strong collaborator of Visari, but not his cause. He was involved in the plot to detonate an ISA nuclear weapon over the Helghast capital of Pyrrhus to destroy the ISA forces in the city and ostensibly rally the Helghast people against the ISA. At the beginning of ''Killzone 3, he is seen in the Helghast senate having a heated discussion with Admiral Orlock over who should be Emperor Visari's successor. Stahl then sends his personal army to capture Sev and his squad, who are successful in doing so. Stahl quickly loses them, however, as he broadcasts a message on an open channel, allowing ISA survivor Jammer and ISA Master Seargeant Rico Velasquez to pinpoint his location and rescue the captives. As Sev and his rescuers proceed to extract Captain Jason Narville, they discover a devastating new weapon built using the irraidiated substance Petrusite, as well as Energy Shielding. Stahl plans to use this weapon to destroy Earth. Stahl then escapes to his cruiser when Narville is rescued, along with some ISA prisoners of war. While Stahl is uploading his war plans to his cruiser, he is contacted by Orlock and the Helghast Counsel. They express their anger towards Stahl for not only failing to kill the ISA prisoners, but also for humiliating himself in front of the entire nation. It is at that moment that they reveal that they have elected Orlock as the new Autarch, to Stahl's outrage, who orders him to turn over all his weapons to him. He threatens to name him an enemy of the state and immediately execute him if he fails to comply. Stahl reluctantly agrees. At the orbital elevator where Orlock has arranged to meet Stahl, Sev and the squad turn up with sixty ISA troops. Stahl orders Orlock to submit to him after surrounding him with his personal troops. When Orlock refuses, Stahl has his cruiser open fire on the Helghast Fleet, destroying most of their ships. Orlock is surprised when his ships' return fire splash harmlessly against Stahl's experimental energy shield. After a fight between them, Stahl kills Orlock and enters his cruiser, preparing to attack Earth. He was stabbed in the stomach by Orlock however, who, before he was killed, pleaded with Stahl to stop and look around him on the destruction he was causing on the Helghan Nation. However, Sev and the squad hijack two of Stahl's fighters, both outfitted with nuclear warheads, and engage Stahl's cruiser in combat. After an intense fight, Stahl's cruiser is destroyed, with Stahl apparently killed in the resulting explosion. Additionally, in a post-credits scene, two HAZMAT soldiers find an escape pod. When the occupant (who is not shown) steps out, the Helghast welcome him and address him as "sir". This may mean that Stahl had time to escape the cruiser before it was destroyed, though nothing is confirmed as of yet. Stahl's father is mentioned several times in the story as the founder of Stahl Arms and is pressumed dead. Stahl's father is described by Admiral Orlock as a failure in one of the cutscenes in Killzone 3. Characteristics Jorhan Stahl is a slim, gaunt man, probably in his 40's or 50's, with white hair. He shares many common Helghast traits, such as warmongering and aggressive behavior. Stahl seems to favor the use of deception and advanced technology to achieve victory, and speaks contemptiously of the more traditional "brute force" approach esposed by the Helghast leadership. He seems to hold a great deal of contempt towards the regular Helghast military, regarding them as "predictable idiots". Although-well spoken and intelligent, Stahl frequently uses vulgar words, which stands in contrast to the much more formal manner of speech used by all other Helghast. Extremely ambitious, Stahl has his own agenda seperate from that of the rest of the Helghast leadership, with his ultimate goal being nothing less than complete galactic domination, as revealed in his final speech to Autarch Orlock in which he expresses his plans to subjegate the Helghast senate, kill everyone on Earth, and rule over Helghan and the human colonies through fear of his planet-destroying weaponry. Trivia *Jorhan Stahl is the second Helghan civilian ever displayed in-game after the Helghast Miners (the miners' status as civilians is debatable as they were conscripted into fighting and it is not known if they were officially recognized as members of the Helghan military or just an improvised civilian militia; the unarmed miner who stops the Suljeva minetrain, however, states that "is not a soldier"). *He may have been friends, or acquaintances, with Colonel Mael Radec, based on the Killzone 3 intro. *Jorhan Stahl seems to have different ideas as he sends most of his advanced weapons to his private military rather than the regular armed forces but still retains his loyalty to Visari. *His ideals seem to be based on militarism more radical than even the normal Helghast ideology as he views the regular armed forces as "incompetent". *Jorhan Stahl had a cruiser built as a weapons platform for his new petrusite weapon in addition to augmenting the cruiser with petrusite-based energy shielding, technology which he apparently kept from the Helghan Military. *Stahl seems to be partially inspired by Joseph Goebbels, one of the leaders of Nazi Germany, as both shares the similar physical characteristic of being very slim. Stahl also appeared to be a trusted member of Visari's inner circle of advisors, much like Goebbels was to Hitler's inner circle. Finally, both share the same cunning and cruelty that allowed them to gain important positions in their respective political administrations without partaking in military service or in the tenser moments of their political parties seizing power (such as any coups), as opposed to many members of both the Helghan Empire and Nazi Party. * Stahl is the voice for the propaganda speakers and capture and hold areas in Killzone 3's multiplayer "Warzone" mode (which is another reference to Goebbels as he was the secretary of propaganda). *He smokes a cigarette in several cutscenes. *His name is a wordplay on Jo'seph '''Sta'lin's name. *Stahl is German for "steel" which suits him perfectly as he owns the weapons company Stahl Arms *Jorhan Stahl looks similar to Austria's Federal Chancellor '''Werner Feymann, especially side-face. Speech Killzone 3, speech in Stahl Arms Deep South Facility. *"Good day, my fellow Helghans. I am Jorhan Stahl. This is something of a rarity for me because speeches are not my forte, but honesty is. And I believe what I have to say today, you will find very refreshing. My father and Visari, both great leaders. They built this country from nothing, using sharp minds committed to our future. Together they build a nation. Visari gave us purpose and hope...My father's factories, they gave us the most powerful army the universe has ever known! But our army has failed us. They have allowed themselves to become fat, lazy, and careless! But that changes today! The time has come for some new fucking management. I know what this nation needs, and I will cut out this disease of compliance and subjucation. So to honor Visari, tommorow we launch the greatest military campaign in our history. And to celebrate that, I will give you justice. REVENGE! And the death, of his killers!" Category:Helghast Category:Characters Category:Helghast Category:Enemies Category:Killzone 3